


Jolly Good Fellows

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, they don't care. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly Good Fellows

"When's your birthday, Spock?" McCoy asked casually, leaning on the console next to the Vulcan. His coffee cup was dangerously close to the precious equipment. Spock raised an eyebrow, then sighed when McCoy made it abundantly clear that he wasn't going to move.

"Vulcans do not celebrate birthdays, Doctor," he said shortly, trying to return to work.

McCoy was feeling ornery. "You hear that, Jim?" he called. "No birthdays for Vulcans. Must be because they were constructed, not made."

"Yes, Doctor," Spock agreed dutifully, exasperated. Kirk rolled his eyes and laughed.

***

Spock returned to his quarters to discover an exquisitely carved miniature reproduction of a sehlat, his beloved childhood pet.

McCoy returned to his office, seven weeks later, to discover a crystal bottle of Saurian brandy sitting on his desk.

There were no cards. Neither of them ever mentioned the gifts.

The game continued.


End file.
